1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adornment, as formed integrally with, or attached to, an article and, more particularly, to adornment that is highlighted by fraying of a material.
2. Background Art
Many different articles, such as apparel items, have cloth layers that are adorned, or used to provide adornment on, exposed surfaces. Cloth, and other similar types of layers, are commonly used to produce adornment in two different manners. The cloth layer may be an integral part of the article, such as an exposed surface on an apparel article. Alternatively, the cloth layer may be separately applied to a substrate layer in a strategic manner to produce the desired visual effect.
In the former case, various different techniques are used to produce the adornment. As just examples, the cloth layer may be dyed or printed, as through a silkscreening process. In an alternative technique, thread may be stitched at the exposed external surface to produce a desired pattern or design.
Separately applied cloth components likewise are offered in a multitude of different forms. The layer may be in the form of a patch that is cut out, or otherwise preformed, as by multiple components. As one example, a patch may consist of a substrate layer having an embroidered surface. A patch may include multiple cloth layers and/or other materials.
Purveyors of consumer goods, particularly in the apparel area, are constantly seeking out new ways to distinguish their products from their competitors'. A common focus of this effort is the adding of unique adornment to these items.